


I Dyed My Hair (Do You Like it?)

by komaegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaegi/pseuds/komaegi
Summary: Komaeda dyes his hair





	I Dyed My Hair (Do You Like it?)

**Author's Note:**

> me: work on ur multi-chapter fics & don't get sidetracked  
> me: what if one-shot-  
> me, beating the shit out of myself: god please die
> 
> anyway this has been on my mind (the fic idea + the idea of komaeda with dyed hair) it turned out a bit too komaeda-centric but also still komaegi (maybe because im ao3 user komaegi)
> 
> as you can see, i still suck at titles. true evil.

He dyes his hair.

He's not sure why, but part of him feels much better looking at his brown locks.

He felt more alive.

As if his dormant heart woke up, began to beat lively against his chest.

He imagines that things didn't go wrong at all.

Or much more realistic, he thinks it's as if the doctors told him he's free of his diseases.

He wishes he could make his skin less pale, but it can't be helped.

Maybe he should wait for it to happen.

For the day it truly happens.

For the day he can look just like he did before.

  
"Your… hair…"

It was a bit darker than his.

Darker than the shade of light brown he always looked at awe.

He still couldn't take his eyes off the light brown hair.

"Do you like it?"

Komaeda notices that the question leaves his companion in a state of dilemma.

"I don't hate it…"

"But…?"

"There are no 'buts'. It just looks really different."

"So do you like it?"

"I do."

Something about the way he spoke seemed a bit different to Komaeda.

"Really?"

He nods, he still looks as awkward as ever.

"You look handsome."

The words make his body warm.

"Tha—Thank you. I'm glad you like it."

He, just as awkward as his partner, brushes his hand against his hair.

He didn't notice how his heart beat faster.

  
He comes up with reasons to justify dyeing his hair.

He dyes his hair because he hates the color white.

He hates his sickly-looking hair.

He hates how disgusting it looks.

He dyes his hair because it's different.

Too unusual.

He's already too unusual, he doesn't need to look like that physically too.

He dyes his hair because it reminds him when he was healthy.

He had always been sick.

He had always hated going to the hospital, staying at the hospital. Sometimes jumping from a hospital to another.

He dyes his hair because his boyfriend would like it.

His heart is still beating really fast.

The words still run through his mind.

  
"It's becoming really difficult to recognize you with that hair color."

It might have been a complaint, but he knows that he still likes it.

"Maybe because you've never seen me with that hair color before?"

Komaeda had it for years so he's used to it.

"Having white hair is rare, isn't it?"

It's not rare when you're ill.

"I think it's normal."

Not exactly normal, but pretty common.

"You looked easy to spot, but now you blend in with the crowd."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Who knows…"

That was phrased as if it was both good and bad.

He was hard to spot, but he didn't look so out of place.

"But you still like it, don't you?"

"I still do."

"Really?"

"Really."

It made him blush even more.

  
His hair dye slowly loses its color.

It fades to a lighter shade of brown.

As beautiful as it looks, it scares him.

It scares him to face reality.

He doesn't like the color white.

He despises how pale he is.

He dyes his hair again.

After all, no one would like his white hair.

No one should like the color white.

As bright as it looks, as beautiful as it is, no one should like white.

The color of death shouldn't be liked.

Because no one really likes death.

So… why would someone like something associated with death?

Why would people like someone associated with death?

  
"You dyed it again."

He says so in a surprised tone.

"Well… I like it better that way."

"Maybe that's why it's beautiful."

Komaeda doesn't understand.

"Why is it beautiful?"

"Because you like beautiful things, Komaeda-kun."

"That makes sense."

He loved beautiful things.

Beautiful sceneries, beautiful colors, beautiful objects, beautiful people.

"But you don't like everything beautiful, so I wonder why…"

"Maybe it doesn't fit my standards to what's beautiful or not."

"If I liked something, would you see it as beautiful?"

"Depends."

"Are you saying I don't have good taste sometimes?"

"Not so often."

Their hair colors almost match.

"Do you think I should dye my hair too?"

"What color?"

"I don't know. Something wild like Souda-kun."

"You'd look really different."

"Like you right now?"

"I won't necessarily like it."

"Oh."

He feels a need to ask again.

Just for affirmation.

"Do you really like my hair when it's that way?"

"I do."

"Hmm. I like you too."

It might have been the wrong thing to say.

  
The dye fades away before he can notice.

He decides so, he's going to dye his hair again.

He dyes his hair—

Oh… there's no more hair dye left.

He goes on, store to another, no more hair dye left.

Only in different colors that don't appeal to him.

No hair dye suits his old hair color.

The shade his hair had before, when life was less cruel.

He returns home, a little desperate for a change of color.

"At least it'll be much easier for him to find me tomorrow."

  
"Your hair is the same as before."

He sounds too happy about it.

"I couldn't find any hair dye."

"That makes sense."

"To be honest, I don't really like my hair color. I wish I found some."

"See? We don't always agree on that."

"But I thought you liked me with dyed hair."

"I did. You just didn't ask me which one I preferred."

"Which one do you prefer, Naegi-kun?"

"Neither."

"That's unfair."

"You look good with any hair color, you don't change when you dye it."

"But you definitely prefer my natural hair color."

"Maybe because it reminds me of you more than any other color. Besides, you always look beautiful with your natural hair. It just makes me think of the current you, rather than someone else."

"Maybe you rarely have good taste."

"I'm not a lover of beautiful things, in any way."

"Do you like it?"

"Your hair?"

"What else."

"I love it. That's the one I love the most."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't lie about that."

  
He stands in front of the mirror.

He looks at his white hair.

It's not really appealing.

He doesn't really understand.

Brown hair is more appealing than white hair.

Maybe that's why almost no one is attracted to him.

Because his hair is white.

But despite that, he feels like it's not a big problem.

Komaeda understands. He hates the color white.

But at the same time, it doesn't really matter, right?

Because time passes really fast, and more things become meaningless by that.

He doesn't dye his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> this probably sucked but it was a quick update to let you know im alive & also a practice because i've been writer-blocked. hope you liked it & thank you for reading!


End file.
